For a Moment
by BritLitt3
Summary: Set in Episode 7 in the scene where Ross comes home and Demelza throws herself into his arms. What I think happened after it cut out. Ross comforts his wife in a brief moment of fear. For a moment, Demelza is skittish colt like she was at the beginning. For a moment, it's just Ross and Demelza. For a moment, their just two people in love. Just for a moment.


Ross walked in, taking off his hat. He was weary from the conversation with his cousin, but he knew his night's work had only just begun.

"Ross!"

Ross looked up in time to see Demelza rushing toward him, tears in her eyes. She threw herself into his arms and cried gently on his shoulder.

"What in God's name?" Ross said, utterly bewildered. "What's happened?"

Demelza shook her head against his shoulder, still crying quietly.

"Demelza?" Ross was now truly concerned. "My love, what is it?" He gently pulled his wife from him, seeking her face. He brushed back her wild hair, cupping her cheeks tenderly.

"Oh Ross! They both came! And Mark saw him and they almost fought-and you weren't here and-"

She shook her head.

"Demelza," Ross held her face tenderly, "Demelza, Demelza look at me. Take a deep breath. Calm yourself."

He gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, rubbing the tears away. Demelza gripped his arms and took a few breaths.

"Now," Ross said once Demelza's breathing had slowed and she seemed a little recovered. He dropped his hands to her shoulders. "What is it that has upset my little wife so?"

Demelza drew a breath. "While you were away, Dwight came. He wanted to talk. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't. And then Mark came. I tried to keep them apart, but Dwight came out and they started yelling. I tried to keep them apart, but Mark lost his temper and-"

"Demelza, Demelza," Ross tried to calm her. Her words had begun to tumble over each other as she grew excited again. He rubbed her shoulders and then his hands returned to her cheeks. "Calm yourself. Slow down. Did Mark strike Dwight?"

Demelza shook her head. "No. I managed to get them apart. But oh Ross! I was so afeared! I didn't know when ya'd be back and I weren't sure if I could keep them apart-"

"Demelza, shh," Ross kissed her forehead soundly. "It's alright."

He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She breathed into his neck, long shuddering breaths.

"It's alright, my love," he whispered into her wild red hair, gently stroking his fingers through her curls. "It's alright. You did well. It's over."

"But it's not over!"

Demelza pushed herself away from his chest and looked him in the eyes, her own glistening with fear.

"It's not over. Ya still half to go. It still needs ta be done."

Ross cupped her face again. "And it will be and all will be well."

"Ya don' know that!" She cried. The tears returned to her eyes and she trembled.

"Demelza," Ross soothed gently. "Demelza."

He pulled her back against his chest as she began to cry again. She gripped his jacket for dear life, shaking in his arms.

"Demelza, it's alright." Ross pressed kisses into her auburn hair. She smelled of fresh hay, bread, and cornflowers. He rocked her slightly. He should have known, sooner or later it would all catch up with Demelza. She had been so strong these last few weeks, supporting him, caring for him in his moods. She had been strong for too long and at last all her fears were catching up with her.

"Hush now," he whispered gently. "It's alright."

Demelza pulled away from him and looked up at him, tear stains now visible on her cheeks.

"Is it?" she asked in a whisper.

Ross didn't answer. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, his breathing heavy. Demelza leaned into him, her breath matching his. Ross tilted his head so his lips met hers. He gave her a long, tender kiss. Demelza melted into it, both of them hungry for the momentary escape. After several moments, Ross reluctantly pulled away, but kept his face close to hers, their foreheads still touching. Their eyes remained closed and the only sound was their heavy breathing.

"I will come home to you and Julia, Demelza," he said in a low voice. "I swear."

Demelza pulled back a little, opening her eyes and looking into his face. Ross looked back. Demelza reached up and gently placed her hand on Ross's cheek, right over his scar. She looked into his eyes, searching. Ross looked back.

Demelza gave a sigh. Her hand slid to his chest. She leaned in again and gave Ross a shorter, but equally tender kiss.

As they broke apart, Demelza whispered softly.

"Ya'd better go."

Ross frowned slightly. "Demelza."

Demelza smiled slightly. "It's alright, Ross."

Ross looked at her carefully, looking for any sign of remaining distress. Demelza looked tired, and perhaps a little shaken, but she was no longer frantic. She was strong again.

Ross reached up and placed his hand on her cheek, his gaze warm and tender. He smiled. How could he have gotten so lucky, he wondered.

"I love you." He said, his tone utterly sincere and his gaze saying more than his words ever could.

Demelza smiled warmly back. "I love you too."

Ross leaned in and kissed her, this time with more relish. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

"Now go!" Demelza told him, giving him a gentle push on his chest.

Ross grinned at her, his eyes glowing with love. Demelza watched him leave, her own smile rivaling her husband's. Both felt happy. Both felt young and in love. At least for a moment.


End file.
